Fénéantises
by Takomaki
Summary: Oneshots sur Shikamaru et Temari ! Généralement réponses à des défis : Une carte postale...
1. Galère à Suna no kuni!

**Auteur :** Takomaki (avant Tampopo-chan)**  
Disclaimer :** Ces personnages appartiennent au talentueux Masashi Kishimoto, bien dommage... tanpis ! Je vais kidnapper Neji !

Naruto : Je doute que tu y arrive !

Neji : Moi aussi.

--" (on verra...)

One-shots sur Shikamaru et Temari que je fais pour 30 baisers... Enjoy !

**Galère à Suna no kuni !**

Ça faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans la salle d'atente pour une maudite infirmière vienne voir comment il allait. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde ce jour-là. Et pourquoi particulièrement ce jour-là ? Lui était aux urgences en train d'attendre qu'on le soigne, alors qu'urgence ben ça veut dire que c'est urgent non ? Ce n'est pas que ça le gênait de rester assis sans rien faire, ça il le connaîssait c'est qu'il faisait tout le temps : s'allonger et s'asseoir. Non, le problème était qu'il avait mal, oui même très mal tiens ! Lors de sa mission, ils avaient dû escorter une espèce dangeureuse de végétal, encore une mission chiante ! Le problème était que cette espèce était dangeureuse parce qu'elle contenait un poison super-puissant qui pouvait tuer n'importe qui en quelques heures si on ne lui administrait pas le médicament miracle : l'antidote; avait sauvagement mordu (cette fichue plante avait donc des dents !) Shikamaru au bras gauche.

- Ça fait mal...c'est chiant...

Ses coéquipiers étaient allés mettre la "plante dangeureuse" à l'abris de tous, ils devaient y aller tous sauf Shikamaru qui évidemment presque paralysé par le poison devait rester assis pour éviter qu'il ne se dissipe plus.

- Tiens, toi mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il fallait aussi ajouter qu'en ce moment même il était à Suna no kuni, car c'était là qu'il fallait escorter la plante maudite ! Et là c'était Temari qui lui avait parlé.

- Ça se voit non ? Chuis blessé, fait chier...

- Laisse voir ta blessure, dit Temari en s'avançant pour essayer de voir ce qui semblait tant martyriser ce pauvre Shikamaru.

- T'es pas médecin que je sache ? lui lança Shikamaru en dissimulant sa satané morsure.

- Non et alors ? T'aurais le temps de mourir ici, vu le monde qu'il y a ! fit Temari en regardant tout autours d'elle.

- C'est pas normal, ça, dit Shikamaru. Pourquoi y'as autant de monde ?

- Un village pas loin a été casiment détruit et les urgences sont surchargés, viens chez moi, on aura de quoi te soigner, dit Temari en passant sa dans ses cheveux.

- Attends ? Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? lança Shikamaru. Je peux très bien...

- Si tu veux mourir, ça me regarde pas... je ne savais que t'avais des tendances sucidaires.

- Ok ...Vraiment chiant...

Shikamaru suivit donc Temari chez elle. Elle habitait à côté du bâtiment du Kazekage. C'était un immense bâtiment Shikamaru fut légèrement impressioné, je dis légèrement puisqu'il n'avait pas de temps de penser à des choses futiles puisque chaque seconde, son corps s'engourdissait et lui faisait plus mal. Temari le remarqua.

- Assi-toi donc ici, dit-elle en désignant l'énorme canapé qu'ils avaient.

- ...

- C'est bon tu peux te plaindre.

- ...

- Ici c'est grand parce que c'est la deumeure de mon père, qui est mort, enfin tu sais pourquoi, dit Temari qui se lançait dans son monologue. Mon père était Kazekage et avait beaucoup d'argent, donc nous on a vécut ici avec lui et Gaara... Quand nous étions petit...

- Tu compte attendre que je meure, parce que sinon je retourne où j'étais, même si c'est chiant...

Temari sourit.

- Je comptais justement aller chercher ce qu'il te faux, mais d'abord tu dois me dire ce que tu as.

Shikamru lui raconta donc, non sans mal, car c'est un peu humiliant être le seul de son équipe qui a la malchance qu'une plante stupide avec des dents et un poison super-méga-puissant mord.

- Ce qu'il te faut c'est donc un antidote, dit Temari songeuse.

- Et zut, c'est chiant...

- Tu as mal ?

- Fait chier... pourquoi une femme doit s'occuper de moi...

- Çe sont les grands mystères de la vie...

- C'est chiant ces proberbes ou chais pas quoi...

Temari re-sourit et tourna les talons pour chercher dans une pièce adjacente des médicaments nécessaires.

L'antidote elle devait en avoir, mais combien ? C'étaient des shinobis et ils devaient faire face à de nombreux dangers, c'est pourquoi ils avaient aménager une pièce spécialemnt concue pour garder des médicaments spécialements préparé par les spécialistes du coin.

- C'est ici les antidotes... murmura Temari en ouvrant une armoire.

En effet il y avait des tonnes de médicaments pour soulager la douleur, drogues et ... antidotes ! Mais lequel était le bon ? Elle ne le savait pas. Donc elle entreprit tout prendre et quelques cachets pour soulager la douleur.

Shikamaru comtemplait les nuages par la fenêtre. Combien aurait-il préféré être resté à Konoha pour regarder les nuages avec son meilleur ami Chôji ! Mais non il était partit pour une mission chiante, avec une fille chiante, dans une ville chiante, avec une blessure chiante et des médicaments chiants... des médicaments ?

- Tiens j'ai pris des cachets pour soulager ta douleur, dit Temari en les donnant à Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ne se fit pas prier et avala les cachets. Temari quand à elle se leva et alla sur le balcon pour faire quelque chose dont Shikamaru ne pu voir ce que c'était. Quand elle revient elle avait l'air satisfaite.

- Je sais c'est quoi la plante qui t'as modue ! fit Temari. C'est une strangloglia-venenosa-mordante !

- Ça m'aide beaucoup à guérir, lança Shikamaru. C'est chiant...

- Quelqu'un va venir te voir, dit Temari.

- Première bonne nouvelle...

- Dis ? demanda Temari. Il y a une question que je voulais te poser ça fait un moment.

- Chiant...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis toujours "chiant" ? C'est une maladie chez toi pire que cet idiot poisson !

- Oh... c'est chaint... TT

Quelques instants passèrent Shikamaru n'avait pas répondu à la question de Temari mais celle-ci semblait satisfaite. Quand soudain arriva un homme qui avait une énorme seringue accrochée sur le front et qui ressemblait plutôt à une fille, mais on voyait bel et bien que c'était un homme non ? Il arriva donc en trombe en criant :

- OU EST LE MALADE !

Ce type s'avança vers Temari et la salua :

- Temari-san où est le malade ?

Temari montra Shikamaru assit qui semblait avoir un expression du genre "un autre truc de plus et je vais me pendre". Le type s'avança dangeureusement de Shikamaru et sortit de son sac une seringue.

- NAOOOOON !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ce truc ? demanda Temari presque rigolant.

- Quand j'étais petit ma mère m'as obligée à me faire vacciner avec un truc comme ça et je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie !

- Allons, j'ai un petit remède contre ce genre de chose, dit Temari avec un sourire en coin.

- Ah Bon ? J'aimerais voir ça... (ironiquement !)

Temari se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Shikamaru qui était en état de choc.

- Alors ?

- ...

- Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas eu mal !

Shikamaru regarda son bras qui avait récut la piqure.

- Je n'ai rien sentit...?

- Rien du tout ! termina Temari.

Même si les femmes étaient chiantes, même si les médecins étaient chiants, même si les médicaments étaient chiants, ils avaient quand même leurs utilités...


	2. Cours !

**Auteur : **Takomaki**  
Disclaimer :** Les persos sont pas à moi --'

**Note : **merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Cours !**

Elle le voyait là blessé à cause de ce ninja de je-ne-sais-où. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir bouger alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle !

Ils avaient été des idiots ! Comment avaient-ils pu tomber dans ce piège ?

Mais ils étaient là maintenant et il fallait trouver une solution.

Le ninja s'appretait à trancher la gorge de Shikamaru étendu par terre, inconscient.

Et là Temari se leva, désespérée...peu importe la douleur, peu importe ces ninjas qui étaient plus fort qu'elle et qui avaient dévasté le village. Une personne normale aurait succombé à la douleur, mais elle avait trop de chose à perdre si elle ne bougeait pas. Il fallait aller de l'avant ! Avancer ! Sauver Shikamaru !

Et elle courut ! Elle courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait !

Le ninja ne vit rien venir, il fut assomé.

Cependant Shikamaru était blessé et respirait avec du mal, elle n'aurait pas la force de le porter, sans compter que si ce dernier l'apprenait, il serait profondément touché dans son ego.

Il fallait courir, appeller quelqu'un : un medical ninja.

C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire : courir ! Une course folle contre la montre, contre la douleur, contre la tristesse, contre le désespoir, contre les ennemis, contre la mort ...

Attelante, elle arriva devant quelqu'un qui serait suceptible de l'aider : Sakura !

Elles courirent ensuite en chemin inverse. Chaque minute, chaque seconde comptait... une course interminable, indomptable...

Enfin elles remarquèrent le corps de Shikamaru allongé, qui respirait tant bien que mal.

Sakura regarda Temari qui comprit, il fallait faire vite !

Temari continuait d'avoir mal, mais elle ne se laisserait pas vaincre, par rien ! Elle gagnera la course et ne souffrira plus.

Sakura fit quelques mouvements compliqués et on pouvait voir le chakra émanner de ses mains.

"Tiens bon, chuchota Temari à Shikamaru"

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se réveilla à l'hôpital, il la vit à côté de lui.

Une infirmière entra.

"Ah, vous voilà réveillé, je vais prévenir tout de suite Shizune-san."

Elle repartit en laissant un calme pesant.

Temari était couchée dans l'autre lit de la chambre. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il avec elle ? Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse. En effet au même moment elle se reveillait, peu de temps après elle expliqua tout à Shikamaru, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle se jeta ensuite sur lui pour l'enlacer et celui-ci en fut bien surpris qu'il resta sans voix.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous déplais pas trop n.n  



	3. Une histoire fleur bleue

**Une histoire Fleur Bleue**

Auteur : Takomaki

Couples : Shikamaru X Temari

Note : je l'avais écrit depuis longtemps, mais j'avais oublié de le publier...

* * *

Comme toujours Shikamaru était assis sur le banc et comme toujours il regardait les nuages, et comme toujours il était avec son ami Chôji qui comme toujours mangeait des chips. 

Une seule chose qui le gênait c'étaient les cris des filles au dehors, elles devaient surement avoir vu passer un certain Sasuke pas très loin. Ces filles là ne se souciaient que de l'apparence. Tout le temps en groupes, tels des paparazzis, elles suivaient les beaux garçons de Konoha et en particulier ce cher Sasuke. Shikamaru les trouvaient bien chiantes et lui ne préférait pas fréquenter les femmes qui selon lui allaient lui porter la poisse. En vérité Shikamaru était un peu dégouté des femmes à cause de ses parents, comme sa mère dominait son père à cent pout cent, il les trouvait toutes manipulatrices, pourtant il venait de se souvenir, le seul moment où sa mère avait eu un sourire chaleureux envers son mari, c'était quand ce dernier lui avait offert une fleur. (elle avait dû lui sourire à d'autres occasion mais Shikamaru ne préferais pas imaginer, il n'est pas très romantique)

Une fleur. Est-ce que cela pouvait rendre une fille prétentieuse et manipulatrice aussi heureuse ? (il ne parlait pas de sa mère là) Est-ce que lui allait-il un jour offrir une fleur à l'élue de son coeur ? Allait-il avoir un jour une élue ?

Il en vint à se demander comment il en était arrivé pour penser à ça et se leva. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées, ce n'était pas bon du tout de penser aux filles et aux fleurs.

Chôji se leva à son tour et annonça à Shikamaru qu'il devait aider son père à accomplir quelque chose. Shikamaru se retrouva donc tout seul et entreprit de dormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Il repensa aux fleurs, aux filles et soudain sentit un doux parfum. Il se releva comme s'il avait reçut une décharge électrique, qu'est-ce qu'une fille faisait là ? Dans son coin que seul Chôji et lui fréquentaient ?

- Salut, on se retrouve ! fit Temari.

Shikamaru jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, elle était seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-il pour réponse.

- Je t'ai peut-être dérangé dans ton sommeil ? demanda Temari avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question... fit-il remarquer.

- Je suis ici parce qu'on "nous" a envoyé ici, c'est à dire quelques ninja de Suna. Et je suis tombée sur toi... à vrai dire je voulais te voir.

Shikamaru fut surpris et en quel nom ? Il la laissa continuer.

- Tu es chargé de mon escorte.

Et depuis quand ?

Temari lui explica où il devait la conduire. Ils s'arretèrent soudain devant un fleuriste.

- Il faut que j'en achète une, fit Temari. Une fleur de Konoha pour une vieille dame.

- Tss

Et soudain avec horreur il remarqua que c'était la boutique de la famille d'Ino. Rentrer chez un fleuriste avec Temari ? Il chercha avec toutes ses neurones chacune à 200 de QI, comment échapper à ça.

- Je me suis disputén avec Ino, je ne peux pas renter, fit Shikamaru.

- Qui ça ?

- Ino, une fille de mon équipe...

Ainsi, il crut pouvoir éviter cette dernière.

- Shikamaru ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !

Il aurait bien voulu disparaitre.

- Rien je... eh bien surtout ne t'imagine pas quoi que ce soit...

Pourquoi se sentait-il si gêné ? Il ne faisait rien de mal ! Il se reprit.

- Une mission... marmonna-t-il.

Ino regarda soupsonneusement Temari qui était sortie en même temps qu'elle de la boutique.

- Oui bien sûr...

Et elle s'en alla. Shikamaru soupira. Que s'imaginait-elle ? Ou bien que s'imaginait-il qu'elle s'imaginait ?

- Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut y aller !

La voix de Temari le ramena à la réalité. Pourquoi se cassait-il tant la tête alors qu'en temps normal...

- Qu'est-ce que t'y arrive ? Bon sang !

Cela prit quelques temps, mais Temari put faire ce qu'elle devait et enfin avit du temps devant elle. Ils étaient sortis de Konoha pour la mission, mais arrivé devant la porte ils virent deux types essayant de forcer la porte. Le renfort n'était pas encore arrivé ?

- Je pense qu'il va falloir s'en occuper, dit Temari en regardant Shikamaru.

- Galère...

Ils foncèrent sur leur ennemi, qui finirent par capituler.

- Bien, je pense qu'après ça on pourrait se reposer, proposa Temari.

- Ouais je vais te laisser, ma mission est finie et...

Temari poussa un cri, la fleur particulière de Konoha s'était fanée.

- Je vais devoir en racheter une autre... fit Temari l'air morne.

- C'est que le magasin de la famille d'Ino ferme tôt aujourd'hui, fit Shikamaru. Mais demain...

- Demain, je ne peux pas, on est venu en mission express ici, on doit retourner au plus tôt à Suna et...

- ça va, j'ai compris... attends deux minutes...

Il revint quelques temps plus tard avec une fleur à la main. Temari se demanda à quoi jouait ce macho dénudé de gentillesse...

- Voilà, fit Shikamaru en tendant la fleur vers Temari.

Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait songé donner un jour une fleur à Temari, mais quelque chose l'y avait poussé... une force inconnue.

- Tu...

- Comme Ino est la fille du fleuriste, je connaît les endroits ou elle cueille ses fleurs...

- Merci quand même !

- Pff, les filles ça pleure facilement et je n'aurait pas voulu...

- Qui te dit que j'allais pleurer ?

- Ok.

Temari fit quelques pas, puis se retourna vers Shikamaru.

- Finalement tu es un type bien !

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui envoya un baiser.

* * *

Bon on va dire que j'aime moyen, j'ai un peu galéré, mais bon... 


	4. Portée par le vent

**Portée par le vent**

**Disclaimer :** Ces personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto... si je me rappelle bien ^^"

**Note : **ça fait longtemps que j'écris pas sur eux...

_"Mon coeur,_

_Comme tu le vois, ici à Suna c'est toujours le désert et rien n'as changé._

_Sauf que... je repense encore à ce que nous avons discuté la dernière fois._

_J'aimerai tellement qu'il y ait des feuilles ici, mais nous n'avons que du sable. Quand je penses à toi je me souviens de notre dîner chez Itakura, des cerisiers en fleurs et de l'art de Konoha._

_Si seulement tu pouvais me rejoindre où nous avons eu notre rendez-vous la dernière fois, pour fêter notre quatrième mois. S'il te plaît accompagne-moi._

_Je t'envoie cette carte portée par le vent là où les nuages sont en réflexion éternellement."_

Shikamaru retourna la carte postale et contempla les magnifiques dunes de sables. Il grimaça.

- C'est une vrai kunoichi, celle-là... mais pourquoi coder le message en une lettre d'amour?


End file.
